


Fire rages on.

by PinkLion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Demons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Violence, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLion/pseuds/PinkLion
Summary: So, this is how the world ends, not with a bang but with a coo coo.Dipper gasped as he lay in a heap on the floor, Mabel cried out as the words, “Have fun” faded into the background. Ford and Stan stood frozen as Mabel rushed towards her brother her heart spilling as she saw those familiar brown orbs filled with pain. Dipper coughed and spluttered his breath escaping him as he scrambled to get up and face the horrors that awaited him.When he met eyes with Mabel, he froze his breath escaping him.





	Fire rages on.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up gamers, to celebrate the twins birthday I thought I'd post a new fic I've been working on. This is heavily inspired by Take Back the Pines by novusavis (journalanxiety) so go check that out if you get the chance. And happy reading!

Mabel quietly shuffled out of the room, trying her best to avoid waking the others sleeping. Once outside she made her way to the one room she could get any peace, the bathroom. With her back on the door she slid down until she was hugging her knees her head resting between them. She counted as she controlled her breathing, noting five things she could see, the decaying sink, the torn shower curtain, the tiny bar of soap, the dirty mirror and the faded bath-mat. Four things she could feel, the grimy floor, her dirty sweater, her matted hair and her skinny jeans. Three things she could hear, the sounds of snoring, the sound of a keyboard, distant screams. Two things she could smell, mould, the distant smell of canned meat. Finally, one thing she could taste, salt, when did she start crying? 

Closing her eyes tight she focused on the memory of her brother guiding her breathing, way before the apocalypse, seemingly a lifetime ago. The darkness of their plush, shared room at midnight as she found herself in the rare position of utter panic, Dipper’s hand rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed into his chest fighting to follow his calm instructions through the quiet of the night, his hands still moving even long after she had calmed down and deep into the night, shared silence engulfing them in a moment of calm understanding. 

As Mabel braved a peek into reality, she felt the ghost of hands on her back, the tears falling freely as she looked into the dim, flickering light above and ached. Her whole being hurt, she felt hollow and as her sobs broke the silence of the room. She allowed the feeling to spread through her, spilling over the edges of her eyes and onto the grimy floor. 

The silence of night was lonely, as empty as she felt. There was a moment more of wallowing before Mabel stood shakily, her legs fuzzy as they recovered from a moment of numbness, she had sat longer than she thought. With a sway, Mabel made her way to the mirror, her reflection distorted by the grime. She sighed morphing her face into a smile so fake it made her cringe, she wiped it off with a splash of water and settled for a more relaxed expression. 

Leaving her solitude Mabel wandered towards the rapid typing, 

“Heya Ford,” Mabel chirped, a little strained, 

“Hi honey, bad night?” He asked, without even looking up from his computer, 

“Aha, yeah,” She replied sheepishly, kicking some imaginary dirt on the ground, Ford hummed in understanding, 

“What are you working on?” Mabel asked, moving so she could see the screen, blurry photographs smattered over the screen, all depicting a similar figure with bright, flashing eyes. Mabel felt her heart clench as her breath caught, 

“Some of the scouts came back, I’m reviewing what they collected.” Ford explained only hesitating for a moment to look at Mabel, 

“I, uh, Mabel it’s okay, we’ll get him back,” Ford reassured, hand moving to squeeze hers in a comforting motion, his eyes shone with sympathy and worry, he had never been too god with emotions. Mabel gave a shaky smile and nodded, 

“I know,” She replied, though she was lying through her teeth. There was a pause as they seemed lost on what to do before Stan strolled into the room, bat slung over one shoulder and can of soda in the other as he drank. 

“Hey Sweetie, bad night?” He asked putting his bat down so he could ruffle Mabel’s hair earning a chuckle, 

“Yeah,” She mumbled pushing his hand away and smoothing out her hair. There was a pause as Stan finished his soda, throwing the can carelessly over his shoulder as her picked his bat up again. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Stan asked, his voice soft and gentle, 

“Nah,” Mabel shook her head vehemently, giving a small smile to her grunkels who were both giving her empathetic looks. 

“So, what did the scouts find?” Mabel asked, 

“Oh, well uh, it looks like Bill and his team are holed up in the west, they’re supposedly moving towards Orogen, but we can’t be certain, since they could be anywhere by now.” Ford explained, 

“And,” Mabel swallowed the lump in her throat, “And what about Dipper?” She asked, Ford gave a tired sigh and Mabel noticed not for the first time just how old her great uncle looked, his face worn and tired, wrinkles embedded deep into his skin the signs of stress scattered on his dishevelled face. A hand went up to rub at exhausted eyes, his face moving with the movement only emphasising how completely worn out he must be.

“He’s with them,” Ford admitted, Mabel wasn’t sure how to react, her heart fluttering at the concept of seeing her brother again but sinking at the realisation that it wasn’t her brother anymore. He was a monster. 

“And?” Stan prompted, knowing none of them wanted to know but a nagging feeling wouldn’t let it go. 

“He, ahem, he cleared a whole settlement,” Ford stated his gaze fixed, unfocused on his screen. Stan gave a tired sigh while Mabel was plunged underwater, the conversation distant as her ears filled with water and her vision became foggy, air just out of reach. She was yanked out as a firm hand landed on her shoulder, bringing her reeling back into reality, 

“Mabel, sweetie, we will get him back, and we will save him.” Stan locked eyes with her, his expression determined and sure. Mabel felt a flicker of hope at the other’s confidence as she gave a deft nod in reply. 

Their moment was shattered by the sound of a thud, the trio ran to the source of the noise, the front door swung open and there stood the nightmare they all feared the most. 

“Well, well, well, Pines, isn’t it a delight,” The man’s eyes flashing red, a wide, inhuman grin spread across his face. 

“Bill!” The trio yelled, anger bubbling at the surface at seeing the well-dressed man stood in their doorway. Stan charged at the other his bat held high above his head as he swung with all his might, but only made contact with the wall, a crack forming in the already fragile house. A manic laugh sounded over Stan’s panting, 

“Oh, it is good to see you haven’t lost your fire,” The other grinned, eyes flashing red once again. 

“What do you want?” Ford growled at the other, Mabel was frozen, her hands clenched into fists as she watched the other wide eyed, 

“And I thought you would all be dying to see me.” He giggled, inspecting his black nails casually,

“Get away Cipher,” Ford hissed, gun at the ready, this only spurred another laugh, the other floating in the air as he curled up in on himself, laughter shaking his form, 

“Oh, like your petty weapons could work on me!” The other looked delighted, Stan took another swing at the other for good measure. This swing met the same fate as the last as it slid through the other cleanly, not even showing any sign of resistance. Bill’s golden eyes shone with delight, 

“As hilarious as this is, I’ve come to make a deal,” Bill grinned, 

“No!” The tree yelled in unison, anger flashed in Bills face before he was smirking, 

“Ah, but I have someone you want,” He smirked as he leaned forward, Mabel perked up, 

“Wh… wha do you want from us?” Mabel asked her calm voice betraying the amalgamation of emotions that simmered inside, 

“A simple favour in exchange for the one you so dearly love,” Bill straightened, inspecting his nails once more, 

“What kind of favour?” Mabel asked before she could stop herself, she heard Ford hiss her name in a panic, 

“A simple trip to retrieve a certain object for me,” Bill raised his eyebrows in expectation, 

“Absolutely not, we can’t trust you,” Ford glowered approaching the demon, 

“Oh, but I think you know this is the only way to get your beloved pine tree back,” Bill grinned, Mabel’s fist clenched so hard she drew blood, she felt Stan’s eyes on her and she gave him a determind look. 

“What is this object you want?” Stan asked suspiciously, 

“It’s a surprise!” Bill grinned, he received deadpan looks from the others, 

“Absolutely not,” Ford ground out, his eyes burning with rage, but Stan gave him a stern look, 

“Hmm, what if I sweeten the deal?” Bill raised an eyebrow at the others, a sadistic smirk gracing his face when he saw the glint of interest in the trio’s eyes. 

“If you go on this little adventure for me, you will get your dear Pine Tree back and I will leave this dimension,” Bill gave a satisfied smirk at the way the others eyes widened in interest and distrust. 

“You’re lying,” Ford said, though his voice held a spark of hope,

“Hmm, why would I ever lie?” Bill asked his face twisted into sickening fake innocence, Ford growled, 

“There is no way we can trust you,” he spat, 

“A deal is a deal Sixer, you know that better than most,” Bill replied calmly.

Ford Shook in rage, but before he could move Stan grabbed his shoulder. Mabel hadn’t even realised she had started crying until she felt two sets of eyes on her, she froze, blinking her mind swirling. 

“Let us see him first,” Stan demanded and with a chuckle and a click there was a brief image of Dipper stood in a nondescript room looking injured and scared. Before anyone could react the image was gone, 

“All in one piece,” Bill announced, his eyes swept the tree of them amusement playing his lips, “I won’t offer again.” He added, his foot tapping in the air impatiently as he held out a hand covered in blazing blue flames. Ford narrowed his eyes ready to say no once more but as he opened his mouth Mabel stepped forward and took the hand, her body acting before her mind could think it through. She gripped the others hand firmly, trying not to shiver at the freezing cold hand as bright flames climbed up her arm sending electricity coursing through her body and a foul taste in her mouth as Bill pulled away. Ford called her name angrily, but all noise seemed distant as with a snap Bill disappeared and with a flash Dipper gasped as he lay in a heap on the floor, Mabel cried out as the words, “Have fun” faded into the background. Ford and Stan stood frozen as Mabel rushed towards her brother her heart spilling as she saw those familiar brown orbs filled with pain. Dipper coughed and spluttered his breath escaping him as he scrambled to get up and face the horrors that awaited him. 

When he met eyes with Mabel, he froze his breath escaping him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more then comment your thoughts and let me know that the fandom isn't dead lmao. My tumblr is sweet-baby-boi if you have any questions. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Extra note, this fic has no beta reader, if you are interested in being my beta reader hmu!


End file.
